The Bra Hanging From The Ceiling Fan
by 00Zero
Summary: The theme from "Cristaline" She lied on her back, staring at the fan on her bedroom ceiling moving in a lazy circle. Hanging down from it was a black bra. Her bra. The culprit, Sesshomaru who was lying beside her, felt shamelessly proud at how he put it up there.


I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Finally I'm done! The theme from Cristaline, "A bra hanging from a ceiling fan" :D I couldn't write and asked for something to write, and this was what I got. Again, thanks for the theme, Cristaline :D Though it may seemed interesting when I first saw it, but it was hard to come up with the story. Many of my brain cells were murdered while producing this story, lol.

I wanted it to be more original, but I couldn't really think of anything else. I hope Sesshomaru is not too OOC. I tried to keep him in character, but I don't know. I hope it's a good read. I'm not at my best right now (not that I could write any better in my best condition). Thanks for the read. Review please.

PS. "Hot spring accident" is a one shot because I can't think of anything to add to it.

Smpt: Waves, waves :D Long time no see :D

* * *

.

* * *

She hated him and he hated her. It had always been that way for as long as she could remember. Her first memory of him was him calling her _'ugly'_. That was in kindergarten when Rin's family had just moved back to Tokyo after her father's job transferring.

Rin was a sweet little girl with a chubby adorable face that made anyone who saw her wanted to pinch her soft cheeks and showered her with praises. That was true for anyone, but Sesshomaru. He was the meanest of the means.

It started with the name calling, but it did not end there. He was constantly picking on her as if she was his personal toy. But worst, he was the king of the classroom and everyone did as he said.

She hated him. She had always been surrounded by nice people, until Sesshomaru came along, and destroyed her peaceful world.

As time went by, she learned to protect herself. She learned to fight back, and learned not to be on the receiving end alone; that, she had Inuyasha to thank to.

Inuyasha was Sesshomaru's half-brother. They, too, had constantly been at each other.

Inuyasha had found Rin crying one day after one of Sesshomaru's bullying. He befriended her. He taught her a few tricks, conspired on how to get back at Sesshomaru, or they were just simply verbal abused him behind his back. She had found a comrade. Inuyasha and Rin became partners in crime, against Sesshomaru, since. They were best friends and they remained so.

Things between the three had not change even after so many years had passed. They were all senior high school students now, but Rin was still Sesshomaru's target. She paid him back with equal hostility. It seemed as if they would forever remain enemies. Or so it appeared.

"Why are you getting out, too?" she asked curtly, standing next to the taxi. Sesshomaru was on other side.

"To make sure you get home safely." He answered tonelessly, almost appeared bored.

"I'm already here, in front of my house." She pointed out, annoyed.

"I'm not taking any risk. You might faint before you can get inside. And I will be the one taking the blame." He said coldly, yet able to admit the all-high-and-mighty aura.

"Are soft in the head? I'm not going to faint! And no one's gonna blame you," she snapped.

"Tell that to Ms. Avoron." He said coolly, his expression never change. Sesshomaru was assigned to take Rin home early because she was almost fainted during PE. Normally, the teacher would call her family to pick her up, but her parents had moved to the United States due to work. Rin had been living alone for nearly a year now. She had to talk, plead, beg, and made promises to her parents over and over before they would let her live alone in Japan. Toga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, also promised to look after her.

In sixth period, when Rin was nearly fainted, Sesshomaru, who was her classmate, happened to be there. The teacher, Ms. Avaron, had asked if Sesshomaru could take her home because she did not trust Rin to walk home on her own in her condition. Sesshomaru accepted without complain.

_Typical of the ass-kisser_, Rin thought sarcastically. Sesshomaru, though constantly at war with Rin, was the honor student. He wore the mask of 'Mr. Perfect Student' when in front of teachers.

Rin tried to protest saying she could go home alone, she was not really that sick, which was not, but Ms. Avaron would not hear it. Sesshomaru just stood there with the expressionless, yet smug face.

"Inuyasha. I will ask Inuyasha to take me home." She told the teacher, grasping to the last ray of hope. She did not want to be in Sesshomaru present in her sick and weak state. No matter how little sick she felt.

"Inuyasha is busy finishing the biology project he has been slacking off. It is due in an hour." Sesshomaru offered the information. And that was how Rin ended up with Sesshomaru taking her home.

.

"What could happen with just a few steps to my house?" she challenged. The taxi drove away, leaving the two students to their business.

"You could fall and break something. You are clumsy after all." He countered.

"I'm not!" she protested.

"You are." He said calmly.

They held a stare contest after that, something they did too often.

"Whatever!" she gave up and started toward the door. Once she went inside, he would be out of her hair. Or so she thought.

She inserted the key, opened the door and walked into the house. However, Sesshomaru showed no sign he was leaving.

"Why are you still here?" she asked, annoyed.

"You are an inconsiderate host. I brought you all the way home and you're not even offering me tea. Where is your manner?" he stated aloofly.

Ugh! She should have known. Nothing is free coming from him.

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Inconsiderate indeed. Not to mention rude." He said tonelessly, holding onto the door frame with his handsome, god-like, form.

"You are one to talk." she snorted, but opened the door for him to get in. "I'm sick right now so drink your tea and get lost." She walked into the living room, dropped off her backpack, and started toward the kitchen to heat water. Why was he so persistence to annoy her? She could never understand him.

"You're too energetic for someone who's sick." He retorted coldly, sitting down, making himself comfortable.

"And you are contradicting yourself." She shouted from the kitchen.

"No, I'm not. You are energetic, but clumsy, and could faint at any moment." He stated in a mater-of-fact tone.

Rin rolled her eyes.

"You are annoying. Stop nagging!" She pulled out two mugs from the cabinet and put the tea bags inside.

"I'm charming." he contoured.

"You're conceited."

"I'm confident."

"Whatever." There was a long list of words she could use to fight with him, but she decided it did was worth her time. She would give him the damn tea and kick him out. She poured the water, now boiling, into the cups.

"You must be glad we won't see each other again few months after this." She stated.

"Why?" he asked, sounding closer than she remembered. He was walking toward the kitchen.

"We are seniors. In a few months, we will both graduated." She explained as if he were stupid. He only stared at her, stood next to the kitchen. His eyes seemed to penetrate deep within her as if searching for some hidden meaning. She felt self-conscious somehow and shifted slightly, uncomfortable.

"So?" finally, he nonchalantly replied.

"You will be going to Tokyo University, and I will go the U.S. And wallah, we will go our separate ways." She smiled sweetly at him offering him the tea cup. "We won't see each other again."

Though, to be honest, she felt a little lonely at the thought of not seeing him, bickering with him every day. It had been their routines for the majority part of their lives.

She would miss Inuyasha a lot, too. They had always been together, conspiring against Sesshomaru.

"I will be going to a school in a foreign country." She started when Sesshomaru showed no sign of speaking. The silent did not sit well with her. "It will be difficult, but I think I will managed." She sipped the tea, but it was still too hot, so she put the cup back on the kitchen table. Sesshomaru and she should get a ceased fire for a little while. Their high school lives were almost over.

"I might settle there, get a job, find someone to fall in love with, and I might even get married." She said dreamingly.

"Who will marry an ugly woman like you," he stated icily. And just like that, the creased fire crumbled down.

"Then you must be happy this ugly face will not be around for you to see anymore." She said through grit teeth, her anger rose to the maximum.

She knew she was not ugly. Even though no one had perused her seriously and she had never had a boyfriend in her seventeen years of life, she was not ugly. Sesshomaru's standard was just too high because of his handsome face. But no matter what, he had to right to downgrade her again and again like that.

Ugly, ugly, ugly, why did he keep insulting her with the same stupid hurtful word? Even though she knew it was not true, she still hated it.

"Because I'm happy I will not have to see your face again. Not hearing your voice, or even thinking of you!" she told him angrily before walking away. But his hand caught her wrist, stopped her from leaving. His cup of tea now laying untouched on the table.

"What? You have more insults to add?" Rin spat, standing face to face with him.

"Mark my word, Rin. No one will marry you." He stated in a deadly tone. He had never been so serious. It sent chills down her spine.

Rin's eyes widening. Hurt.

Why did he have to be so mean to her? They only had a few months left and yet, he still tormented her. A part of her knew his words would haunt her for a long, long, time.

"I'll get marry. You just wait and see. I will come back here and get married in front of you!" she promised. She was so angry, her eyes started to feel watery.

She expected more hurtful insults from him, leaving nasty scares on her tender heart. Never in a million years could she imagine what was happening next.

He kissed her.

She froze for a moment; her brain racing at the speed of light to process what was happing.

She pushed him away with her free hand, but he was too strong.

"What the hell?" she voiced when his lips left hers. She was dumfound and confused. She looked into his eyes, and saw something. She could not tell what it was and she could not put a finger on it.

Before she could decipher the mysterious codes he had sent, he kissed her again.

To her surprised, she did not hate it. An unknown emotion erupted within her, overwhelmed her. She found herself kissing him back, opening her mouth, allowing him to explode her as he pleased.

The kiss started in a sloppy manner, she had never kissed anyone before, but it got better and better. They both were fast learners after all.

She felt herself being pressed against his muscular chest; he must have been working out. Her hands moved to his head, gently running her fingers through his hair and sculpt.

He pressed her closer while he lavishing her lips in a demanding, and dominating manner.

She loved him, a thought hit her. She was overwhelmed with sensations, emotions, and happiness. She felt whole. It was not only hatred she had harbored for him all these years, she realized. Maybe deep down she had always loved this asshole that made her life so miserable. He, too, might have loved her all along. The way he kissed her told her so.

Their lips finally broke apart, they were both painting heavily. Well, she was painting heavily while his breath was slightly elaborated. Damn him and his perfection.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked softly. She had to know. Their eyes held. The house was in complete silence, other than their breathing and the fan that moved lazily on the ceiling from the living room.

His golden eyes softened. One of his hands smoothed the stray hairs away from her face and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his palm, finding she like the tender touch more than she believed possible.

"I think I have a good idea why," her hand came to cup over his. "But if you don't say it clearly, I can never be sure."

Still, he kept looking into her eyes with his golden ones. His expression was neutral, only soften slightly.

She sighed inwardly, knowing she might not get to hear what she wanted to hear. Sesshomaru and his inexpressiveness! He had no problem calling her names, saying those hurtful words, but when it came to his own feelings, he was never expressive. Instead of saying it out loud, he let his actions speak for him.

Even knowing so, she would not let him slide this time. Not this time because she had to hear it from his own lips.

"I won't let you into my paints for as long you keep that mouth shut." She told him annoyingly. She could care less that she ruined the sweet moment. He needed to man up and say it clearly if he wanted them to get somewhere.

"You are saying you will let me if I say it?" he asked slyly in a low seductive voice. His eyes darkened. Her heart skipped a beat, her pulse fastened, and she felt cold chills ran through her making her shuddered.

"I-I worded it wrong," she murmured, suddenly feeling nervous. Her cheeks flushed beet red under his intense gaze. But he did not let he get away. He kissed her.

She wanted to push at him, she really did, but she could not resist kissing him back. The kiss deepened, heating up, growing more and more passionate. She felt herself melted into his arms, her legs felt weak, and she knew she was at his mercy. If she did not wish for things to go his way, she would have to step up and stop him.

As if he could read her mind, his lips trailed to her neck, kissing her up and nipped at an ear. She moaned softly at the sensation.

"I love you," he whispered. She felt her heart squashed and melted at his words. He had her and she would forever belong to him, she knew then. He was so sly. He knew exactly how to capture her heart.

"No one will marry you," he kissed her neck again, "but me," he added, biting her gently, "only me."

Rin was breathless, drowning in the alien but enchanting sensation.

"What if I say no," she asked, her eyes closed, her hands hugged his head and back.

"You would?" he paused, looking at her.

She was not sure, to be honest. But looking into those intense eyes that made her heart both stopped and raced at the same time, she knew she could never deny him.

"I don't know. But What if I have?" She asked.

"I will persuade you." He once again claimed her soft lips with his. "And change your mind." He gave her a long, deep, fervent kiss, clouding her mind, making her brain melted, and stopping her from thinking. He was getting better and better at kissing her.

"You are very persuasive," breathless, she said.

"It could get even better," he hinted suggestively, looking at the beautiful girl.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I'm a natural. And a fast leaner."

She giggled. Where did he get his confidence?

"I'm a fast learner, too." She smirked, feeling competitive. She had always been competitive when it came to him. Well, they spent more than half of their lives trying to win against one another after all.

And with that, they continued the wordless debate, and experiment. They had always been oil and fire. When they collided, they burned. She just never imagined they would burn this way. A part of her told her they were moving too fast. He had just confessed to her, and she should put a brake on their actions. However, a part of her, the bigger part of her, did not care. With him coaching her the way he did, persuading her, there was no way she could stop herself. She loved it too much.

Sometimes latter, she lied on her back, staring at the fan on her bedroom ceiling moving in a lazy circle.

Hanging down from it was a black bra. Her bra.

The culprit, Sesshomaru who was lying beside her, felt shamelessly proud at how he put it up there.

Next time, she would make sure his boxer join it, too.

* * *

.

* * *

Lol, I hope it's a good read. When the theme involves a bra, it's hard to stay away from this topic, though it could be. :D Either way, I had fun writing it. Review please :D

Thursday, January 15, 2015


End file.
